TUAOA Naruto One half
by adngo714
Summary: adopted by Kage Bijuu. His adaptation was adopted by Sleepless Demon...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ½

A/N Story credit goes to DarkZX alone. He kindly gave me the rough storyline, but I changed it a bit…enjoy!

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Kyubi speech"**

'**Kyubi Thought' **

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Takes place after the Chunin exams

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto missed the old man terribly. His funeral was yesterday, plus Sasuke was in the hospital, due to the teme's injuries against Gaara. To properly mourn, he wanted to be assigned a mission. Fortunately, Jiraiya had a mission

"Naruto, pack your bags." Said Jiraiya upon catching sight of him at Ichiraku's. Naruto had just finished his tenth bowl.

"Why?" Asked Naruto as he slurped up the broth.

"The council elders have decided that I am to be the fifth."

Naruto nearly choked.

"But I refused, so instead, I have been assigned to locate a certain someone…someone who is a former student of Sarutobi-sensei and another sannin, Tsunade, also known as the best medical ninja in existence. I requested that you come with me."

"I'll go, but on one condition."

"Really? And what's that reason?"

"Bring Haruno Sakura, because of this Tsunade person is as great a medical ninja as you say, she'll be able to help Sasuke. 'Plus I can get some alone time with Sakura while the teme is in the hospital.'

Jiraiya shakes his head. 'That dunce…doesn't he realize that the Hyuga heiress, Hinata has a major crush on him?"

"Fine, but Hinata is coming too."

"Alright, but I don't see why she has to go."

"Her clan's _**Byakugan **_(White Eye) could really help us." 'That and she has a terrific body for my research!'

"Fair enough…when do we leave?"

"In thirty minutes."

"Ok."

* * *

The group got a tip that Tsunade was near a place called Jusenkyo, so the group of four traveled there first.

"This is a good spot for some sparring. Sakura, you and Hinata will try to knock Naruto into the spring." What Jiraiya failed to notice, was the sign right behind him that warned of these cursed springs.

Hinata, with her _**Byakugan**_ active, noticed the sign and pointed it out to Jiraiya.

"What? That's just superstition." Jiraiya hoped.

After Naruto noticed the sign, he tried his best not to fall into one of the supposedly cursed springs. Unfortunately, due to negligence on his part, Naruto lost his balance and fell into one of the multiple springs.

"Oh no!" Said someone who had just appeared out of nowhere. "Sir." The man said, turning to Jiraiya. "Didn't you read that sign?"

"That sign? I thought it was superstition."

"No no no! The springs are very real." The caretaker of the springs said in a somewhat sarcastic tone of voice, as he looks to where the blonde fell into the spring. "That's the spring of drowned girl. Now that person will be a girl!"

"Nani?" Said Jiraiya, Hinata, and Sakura.

Jiraiya get's over the shock first. "Is there a way to change him er her back into a guy?"

"Yes, but it's only temporary. If she is splashed with cold water, the curse will be activated and the person will become a girl. However, there is a flip side to this. If she is splashed with hot water, the curse will be reversed and she will be a boy again.

* * *

The drenched Naruto climbed out of the spring with a slimmer waist and an hourglass shaped figure.

"What happened? Said Naruto in an airy voice…before gasping.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE!" Naruto looked down. "AND MY BODY!"

"Ano…look in a mirror…here." Out of nowhere, Hinata pulls out a mirror.

"Is this…real?"

Naruto looked like a clothed version of his _**Oiroke no Jutsu **_(Sexy no Jutsu) state, but since that jutsu showed a female Naruto when she was an adult, Naruto now looked like her as a teenage girl. His normal outfit remained unchanged.

"I'm a…girl?" 'Now what will Sakura think of me?'

"You feel into the spring of drowned girl…" Began Jiraiya.

* * *

Naruto finds herself in front of a dozing Kyubi's cage.

"**Yawn so kit…what did I miss?"** Kyubi asks as it blinks, then stares at Naruto.

"…"

"If you must know, I fell into the Jusenkyo springs."

"**HAHAHAHAHA! Let me guess, you fell into the spring of drowned girl." **Said Kyubi, obviously enjoying this.

"Gee, what gave that away?" Naruto said sarcastically.

At this, Kyubi fell on its side, holding its belly, and laughing its ass off.

"Oh please, it's not that funny…"

* * *

"Which means…that whenever you're splashed with cold water, you enter into this form, a girl. However, if you got splashed with hot water, then you go back to being a boy." Said the caretaker. "Now you're a girl, what should we call you?" Finished Jiraiya.

"Just call me Naruko, since that was the name that I went by in my _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_state. Of course, whenever I transforminto her not as a prank, she is wearing clothes.** "**

All this time, Hinata is poking her fingers out of nervousness.

'Naruto-kun-no Naruko-chan is a girl now…so why do I still find her attractive?'

Hinata was a bisexual, but she didn't know it. Sakura, meanwhile, stopped gaping and started laughing, but unfortunately, she fell into another cursed spring, due to wind currents being too strong.

The caretaker looks to where the pink haired girl fell. To his surprise, he couldn't recall which curse the spring had.

Sakura emerged from the spring very mad…for no apparent reason. She proceeded to pummel Naruko to a pulp, while Jiraiya and Hinata searched for hot water and a bucket.

'Eureka! Now to see which curse it is!' Thought Jiraiya as he proceeded to pour the hot water over the cursed Sakura and Naruko. Naruko turned back to Naruto upon contact with the water, while Sakura appeared dazed.

"What…what happened?" Asked a confused Sakura.

"You fell…" Deadpanned Jiraiya.

"Into this unknown spring…" Continued the caretaker. "Henceforth, it shall be known as the spring of the drowned banshee."

"The WHAT?" Said a mildly mad Sakura.

Naruto and Jiraiya proceeded to both fall over, holding their sides while laughing there asses off. Luckily, they didn't fall into another spring. Hinata managed to restrain herself from outright laughing, but giggled silently to herself instead.

'It's a very fitting name.' Thought a still laughing Naruto.

"What's wrong with me?" Asked Sakura in a surprisingly calm tone of voice.

"The angry part of you must have gone to your banshee side." Said Naruto, before laughing again.

"…" Said Sakura, before getting slightly mad and submerging herself in the spring, becoming enraged once more.

SNAP CRACKLE POP!

Naruto stopped laughing, and turned to face the banshee in Sakura once more, but this banshee had hair that was ON FIRE!

'Uh oh…' Naruto started running as fast as he could away from the banshee, but she kept up with him easily.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'

The banshee nearly caught up with Naruto. Out of desperation, Naruto grabbed a random bucket full of water and poured it over Sakura. It was hot water, reverting Sakura to her calm self.

'I hate to be the shinobi that pisses her off…' Thought Naruto.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Thought Jiraiya, making a mental note to himself not to piss her off, or let her near cold water.

'On the other hand, I think enemy mist ninja would be reluctant to hit her with a _**Suiton**_jutsu upon finding this out…'

* * *

The group of four finally left Jusenkyo and traveled to a nearby castle town that could be seen upon entering the land…but the castle wasn't there!

After a passerby warned the group of a giant snake, Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura ran toward the castle remains, but they were too late. The snake that demolished the castle was long gone, and Tsunade, who was obviously there because of a hole in the wall, was nowhere to be found.

"Let's go to town. Tsunade may still be there."

* * *

The group of four searched all day. When evening fell, Jiraiya took the three to get dinner…at a local bar.

"We're too young to drink!" Said Sakura.

"Relax…bars serve good food, and are also an ideal place to gather information. Just don't order any cold water."

Upon entering the bar, Jiraiya spotted a woman with blond hair. The women also noticed him.

"J-Jiraiya?"

"Tsunade!"

* * *

Today being April Fools day, I thought that people would enjoy reading this. This will be updated whenever I feel like it, which means it can be updated the beginning of summer, x-mas, I have no idea about this stories updates…unless I finish my current story Legend of Namikaze. Please read and review both. Laterz

White Eye


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ½

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Kyubi speaking"**

'**Kyubi thinking'**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

* * *

"J-Jiraiya!"

"Tsunade!"

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Hinata sat on one s8ide of the table while Tsunaded, Shizune, and Sakura sat on the other.

"So Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Asked Tsunade.

"To seek medical aid…both Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke encountered two robed figures, Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki. Itachi used _**Tsukuyomi**_ (Moon Reader) on both of them, trapping them both in a Genjutsu."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" Asked Tsunade as Naruto was taking a bite of a sweet roll.

"Heal them of course. Also, the council has requested that you become the fifth Hokage…" Naruto nearly choked, but Hinata cleared it.

"Hokage? Her! But she's so old!" Whined Naruto.

Ignoring that comment, Tsunade replied, "Hokage? It is a shit job. I refuse."

"What did you say?" Yelled Naruto as he stood up with one leg on the table.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?" Yelled Tsunade.

"BRING IT!"

* * *

After Naruto's quick bout with the Slug Sannin, Naruto was accidently splashed with cold water from Shizune. Before she could apologize however, Naruto changed…into his girl form, Naruko.

"JIRAIYA! What did you do to Naruto?" Demanded Tsunade.

"Well, you see…"

XxX

"Which brings us here." Concluded Jiraiya.

"*I've never heard of Jusenkyo before, but it seems very interesting, so Naruto or Naruko, which form do you prefer?"

"I've only had this condition for like two days now. So how should I know?" Asked Naruko, before being splashed with hot water, reverting back into Naruto.

"After the week and our bet has passed, we're taking you shopping. Due to your…unique situation, you need new clothes. After all, one part of you is a growing teenaged girl." Said Tsunade.

"Just watch! I'll have the _**Rasengan **_(Spiraling Sphere) completed within a week! But I'm not so sure about that shopping bit."

"I don't think that you have a choice." Said Hinata, accepting the fact that she was still attracted to Naruto, even as a girl.

XxX

Six days had passed since meeting Tsunade, and Naruko discovered that she has better chakra control as a girl then as a boy. However, this made her want to improve her boy forms chakra control to at least the same level as she has currently. As a girl, she could easily complete the _**Rasengan**_, but Naruto could only do an incomplete _**Rasengan.**_Naruto was determined to complete the _**Rasengan**__,_ not only to win the bet with Tsunade, but to also match Sasuke's _**Chidori**_(One Thousand Birds)in case they ever met in battle. The field that Naruto was practicing in was filled with craters, and Naruto finally collapsed.

* * *

Naruto woke up and stretched, then saw Shizune sleeping on the floor.

"Nee-chan, that is no place for you to take a nap." Commented Naruto as he tried to wake her up.

"What am I doing on the floor? Naruto, what day is it?" Asked a panicked Shizune

"Monday, the day that the bet is settled." Said Naruto.

"Why? Is that bad?" Asks Hinata and Sakura, who had just woken up.

"Shit!" Shizune bolts for the window. She opens it and steps outside, only to be stopped by a kunai knife narrowly missing her cheek.

'That was _too_ close!' Thought Shizune as she turns to face the thrower of the kunai, only to be met by Jiraiya.

"Damn, Tsunade drugged me and now my chakra control, as well as my aiming, has been dropped by 70 percent." Shizune does a quick examination of Jiraiya, but eventually sighs in defeat.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that drug. You'll just have to wait until the effects of the drug wear off. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Not so fast. Why are you leaving?"

* * *

Shizune had explained the situation while heading to her destination, accompanied by Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. Jiraiya only let the three Genin go with the group because his chakra control was shot. After a while, Jiraiya felt that only 30 percent of his chakra control remained shot. Eventually, the group of five arrived at a castle, apparently demolished.

"Tsunade was here…"  
"Tsunade didn't accept the deal that Orochimaru made! Tonton, can you track Tsunade?"

Tonton was Shizune's pet pig. Tonton sniffed around for a bit, when Naruto stumbed on a green jacket. "What's this?" Naruto said as he held up a green jacket.

"Tsunade-sama's jacket! Tonton!" Said Shizune, as she allowed her pig to sniff the jacket.

Oink

"Tonton can lead us to her!"

"Well then, lead the way." Said Jiraiya.

* * *

A/N I'm going to skip this fight, because it's the same as in the manga

* * *

-The next morning-

Naruto was lightly snoring in his bed, when Hinata and Sakura came in to wake him up. Despite Hinata's protest, Sakura splashed Naruto a bit of cold water, splashing Naruko and waking her up.

"That's cold!"

* * *

Despite Naruko's protest, both Tsunade and Shizune dragged Naruko to a Kunoichi shop. Accompanying the three are Hinata and Sakura. None of them knew that Jiraiya was tailing them except Tsunade, who made 5 shadow clones as she turned a corner, and had them all use _**Henge no Jutsu**_(Transformation Jutsu)to mimic the forms of the group, while the originals leapt up to a rooftop.

* * *

Entering the store, Tsunade and her group of four pondered on what to get the cursed shinobi that is both Naruto and Naruko, when Naruko said to them, out of the blue, that she would rather retain her original name, Naruto, despite what sex he/she assumed. Agreeing, they began to search the racks of clothing after measuring her cup size. It was a 34-B size, so they gave her several samples of different types of sports bra to try on. Naruto had trouble putting on the bra, so a blushing Hinata was to assist her. After the selection of bras was completed, the four Kunoichi handed her articles of clothing to try on and shoved her into the dressing room. After some time, Naruto stepped out.

* * *

Naruto was unashamed of his curse, so when she stepped out, she was wearing…acceptable colors. She was wearing a skin tight light orange top. She was also wearing a short sleeve lavender shirt, a blue open sweater that refused to get wet, a pair of lavender bike shorts, blue tights that reached down to her knees, and fingerless gloves.

Her headband mimicked Hinata's, as it was loosely tied around her neck. Her kunai and shuriken pouches were on a black belt around her waist, and she was wearing a pair of heeled Kunoichi sandals.

"We're done here…" Began Tsunade. "Let's go back to Konoha."

* * *

As the group of 6 were approaching the gate of Konoha in the morning, Hinata asked Naruto (Who was back in boy form) a question.

"Naruto-kun…are you ashamed of your curse?"

"No Hinata." Said Naruto. "But I'd rather enter Konoha in a form that Konoha will recognize. Later, I'm going to prank the rest of the Konoha 12. After the prank, I willl officially divulge my curse."

"I see…"

* * *

Two Chunin were guarding the gate, completely bored.

"Nobody bothers to visit in the morning, so why were we assigned to guard this gate?" Complained one Chunin to the other.

"Don't you remember? The Akatsuki invaded about a week ago. The council saw fit to strengthen our defenses and have a few watchmen on shifts guarding all the gates."

"That's true…speaking of visitors; we have six people approaching the gates."

"Let's see here…" The other Chunin said, holding a pair of binoculars. "That's Jiraiya-sama! He's back from retrieving Tsunade-sama!"

The other Chunin, also holding a pair of binoculars, said in reply.

"OK, so we identified two of the six people. Who are the others?"

"We'll find out soon." Said the Chunin, as the group of six arrived at the gates.

"Halt! State your name and business!"

"I am Jiraiya and this is Tsunade."

"We know. Who is everyone else?"

"My apologies," Began Tsunade. "This is my current apprentice, Shizune."

"And the other three are Genin who I brought with me. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura."

"Enter then. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama are expected at the tower within the hour."

* * *

Naruto went home back to his apartment. Hinata also went home for the Hyuga estate. Sakura dragged Tsunade over to the Konoha Hospital.

"Sasuke needs healing Tsunade-sama."

"Alright, I'll take a look at him later. Right now, I'm here to revive Kakashi."

Hatake Kakashi was revived, and he gave the full story of why he was unconscious. Afterwards, Tsunade healed Sasuke, whose injuries were not bad. Tsunade was displeased at the current level of the Hospital staff. As soon as she becomes the Godaime, the first thing that she would do is give an evaluation of the current staff and offer a refresher course. Before she left, Maito Gai found her and requested that she see his favorite student. Upon seeing Rock Lee, she was reminded to give that reevaluation as soon as possible, but even she couldn't cure him, not with a chance of 100 percent. At best, 50 percent chance of success. Telling Gai this, she left for the tower.

* * *

Naruto had gathered all the Konoha 12, with the exception of Hinata-chan, Sakura, and Rock Lee. Idly wondering why he added the 'chan' suffix to Hinata's name, he shrugged it off.

"Hey dobe," Began Sasuke. "Why did you assemble us?"

"I'll show you, but promise not to laugh."

"Sure." Said everyone but Sasuke and Neji, who only gave a grunt of acknowledgement. Everyone was wondering why Naruto called them, but they were hopefully about to find out. Naruto tossed a water balloon to Tenten, who caught it with a questioning look.

"Just throw it with enough force to splash me with the cold water." Said Naruto, before bracing himself.

"OK. You asked for it." Tenten threw the water balloon at Naruto, who upon making contact with the water, began to change into a girl. Everyone was speechless, before all of the watching Shinobi but neither Tenten nor Ino keeled over and laughed their asses off, including Sasuke and Neji, who did not fall but were holding their sides trying to hide their laughter, but failing. Naruto was still wearing boy clothes, but thanks to a seal, he can switch his clothes depending on the situation.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Asked a concerned Tenten, horrified because she thought that her actions caused Naruto to change genders.

"Ever heard of Jusenkyo springs?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, I've read about them in a history book, but that spring is merely legend…right?" Asked Ino.

"Well, they're very real. I became a victim when I fell into the spring of the drowned girl, which is what you see here. Sakura, on the other hand, fell into a new spring, henceforth dubbed 'The spring of the drowned banshee."

At this, Ino let out a snicker.

"A banshee is angered at the slightest change in humans, so maybe Sakura can shut up the boys over there." Said Tenten.

"I'll get her." Said Ino, remembering to bring a bottle of cold water with her, and hot water for later.

* * *

After a banshee in the form of one Haruno Sakura with flaming hair was unleashed on all of the laughing Shinobi, they quickly shut up, too much in pain to continue laughing. After explaining that a _**Suiton**_ (Water Release)Jutsu would only make her more powerful,everyone accepted Naruto, and she was…very happy. After hot water was splashed on Sakura, Naruto walked away with a spring in her step. Everyone else started wondering what would happen to a shinobi dumb enough to attack Sakura with a _**Suiton **_jutsu. They all shuddered at the thought.

XxX

The completed chapter 2 of Naruto ½. For those of you who hadn't read this, read and review. Laterz


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ½

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyubi/Cursed Sakura speaking"**

'**Kyubi/Cursed Sakura thinking'**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

* * *

Haruno Sakura was at a training field, with Yamanaka Ino not far off. A missing nin hailing from Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist) chose to attack the defenseless Kunoichi. Unfortunately, no one told him that she was cursed, for any of his _**Suiton**_ Jutsu would be his downfall.

"Who are you?" Asked Sakura as she pulled out a kunai.

"My name isn't important…but your Great Grandparents, Haruno Sakura, killed my Grear Grandparents! Now I will have my revenge!" The missing nin threw a hail of shuriken at Sakura, who deflected as many of them as she could. Two shuriken landed and embedded themselves on her arm holding the kunai, but she was instantly replaced with a log.

'_**Kawarami no Jutsu? **_(Substitution Jutsu)She is more skilled then I thought…damn that holy log,,,' Thought the mysterious man as he made some hand seals. Something in his mind told him that his next action was a very bad idea, but he ignored it as he completed his Jutsu.

"_**Suiton: Suihachi!"**_ (Water Release: Water Wave Palm) The missing nin shouted, as a raises his hand into the air and emits a continuous jet of water to soak Sakura, who attempted to dodge it but got splashed on her ankle, triggering her transformation.

"**You!" **Said the banshee Sakura with flaming hair, as she attacked madly. The missing nin had one thought in response. 'Oh shit!'

* * *

The missing nin knocked his deranged opponent through some trees…and right into a natural hot spring that Ino was occupying. She shrieked, but then got into her clothes quickly and was side by side with Sakura.

"Who's this lunatic?" Asked Ino.

"No one that I know, but apparently his Great Grandparents and mine had some history together."

"Sakura, I have a plan." Said Ino before whispering her plan to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura knocked her opponent a couple of feet back. Ino and Sakura were side by side.

"Come on Ino!" Sakura yelled as she threw a hail of shuriken.

"Right! _**Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu!" **_(Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu)

The surprised opponent stumbled back upon being possessed by Ino, as her real body slumped down.

"Sakura!"Yelled out the possessed missing nin as Sakura ran forward with her fist cocked back.

A split second before Sakura could connect, Ino released her Jutsu. _** "Kai!" **_(Release) Sakura's

punch knocked the enemy further back and slamming into a tree.

"All right!" Yelled Ino.

"That sounds about right." Said Sakura.

The enemy had stars for eyes, and was knocked unconscious. Sakura and Ino reported

him to the ANBU, where, once awake, he would be taken to interrogation

* * *

Naruto was training in his girl form. She found that she needed to work on taijutsu,

because regrettably his old style wouldn't work as a girl. After warming up, Naruto

began to search for an instructor that knew how girls fought. The only people that she knew could teach her female taijutsu forms were Tsunade and her assistant. She then thought of Anko, and decided to seek her out, but was interrupted, mid stride, by his prisoner, and she was dragged into her mindscape.

* * *

Naruto-chan woke up, and looked around. She was in a familiar place, her mind scape,

where Kyubi occupied. She started walking toward where she knew Kyubi to be.

"What is it?" Naruto-chan asked.

"**I can train you…teach you a taijutsu form that will work no matter what gender **

**you are…the kitsune style."**

"What pertains to this style?"

"**You'll find out when you start learning it. I'll train you while you are either awake **

**and alone here or when you are sleeping."**

"OK Kyubi. Do you have any more business with me?"

"**No, now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a nap."**

Naruto-chan was ejected out of her mind scape.

* * *

While sleeping, Naruto-chan was practicing her forms, when her bedtime was interrupted

by a knock on the door. Nara Shikamaru, newly promoted Chunin, was behind it.

Naruto-chan groggily opened the door.

"What is it?"

"It's Sasuke. Late last night, Sasuke was seen leaving the village. Sakura, who bore

witness, was knocked out and out of commission until earlier this morning. She reported

this to Tsunade, who summoned me for a retrieval mission. I, and up to 5 other Genin of

my choosing, are to go after and persuade Sasuke to come back, under any means necessary."

* * *

Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba accompanied by Akamaru, Hyuga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto-kun were the group that Nara Shikamaru formed, and come day break, they left to retrieve Sasuke.

* * *

The mission failed, and everyone was in the hospital recovering. Akimichi Choji suffered from overly severe chakra exhaustion, due to the three pills of the Akimichi clan that increase chakra by burning body fat, Choji wound up very skinny. Hyuga Neji suffered a fatal blow just centimeters away from his heart. Inuzuka Kiba was wounded, but not severely. His injuries were not life threatening. Nara Shikamaru only suffered a broken finger, but was swallowed up with guilt. Rock Lee, who joined the retrieval mission later on, was severely injured, but his injuries were not life threatening. Worst of all, Naruto-kun suffered two stab wound from two _**Chidori,**_ courtesy of Sasuke. Everyone was healed within a week.

-Two months later-

The weeks were spent by Naruto-kun and Naruto-chan searching for Sasuke. On his mission accompanying Team 8 to search for the rare Bikochu bug that could track anyone, Naruto stumbled on a naked girl at a waterfall. That image haunted his and her dreams, when Kyubi wasn't training her. During Naruto's reminiscing, he was approached by Jiraiya.

"Naruto, in three years, Orochimaru will possess Sasuke's body. In your current state, you will not be able to do a thing about it. But if you come with me on this two and a half year training trip, when you come back, then you will have a chance."

"Alright, I'll come with you." Said Naruto.

"Good. We'll leave tomorrow at day break. Pack your bags and do everything important that you need to do. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was about to leave, when everyone of the Konoha 12 including their sensei, but excluding Sasuke, the Konohamaru Corps accompanied by Ebisu, Shizune, and Tsunade bade him farewell. With tears in his eyes, Naruto-chan left with Jiraiya, not to return for two and a half years.

* * *

Did you think that I forgot about this fic? I was working on other fics and didn't have time for this one. Read and review. Tell me what you think. Laterz


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto ½

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyubi/Inner speaking"**

'**Kyubi/Inner thinking'**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

A/N only Sakura and Naruto have inners. The inner personality is their other selves, so if Naruto was a guy, his inner would be the girl. The inner can forcefully control the outer, but only for a minute at most. The outer person remains unaware, unless the inner reveals it.

-Chapter 4-

It's been about two and a half years since anyone had seen Naruto, not like Hinata was counting. Nevertheless, when Tsunade received word that Naruto was returning while Hinata was in her office, Hinata waited at the front gates, waiting for her crush that she has been thinking about since last year to return. Hinata was ready and willing to confess her feelings for either form of Naruto, be it Naruto-kun or Naruto-chan.

* * *

The two Chunin guards immediately noticed Hinata, knowing that she was waiting for her crush to reappear. Then one of the two noticed Naruto.

"Ah so he is back already then. Hinata will certainly be happy."

* * *

The toad sage and a blonde were approaching the front gates. Naruto had missed Konoha a lot since he left. He was especially hoping to see the girl that he has fallen in love with.

'Hinata…' Thought Naruto with a lustful expression. Jiraiya was silent. At the beginning of the journey, Naruto had visited a hot spring. He wanted to do it as Naruto-chan, but his curse prevented that. On stepping out of the hot spring, Naruto was drying himself, unaware that Jiraiya had hefted a bottle of cold water between the entrance to the hot spring, so when Naruto opened it, he was splashed with very cold water. Jiraiya was inside, ogling the beautiful girl that was his student. Needless to say, Jiraiya quit peeping, especially on Naruto, because Naruto had slammed him into a wall, and threatened to blow off his genitals with a _**Rasengan.**_

Throughout the whole journey, besides that one incident, Jiraiya had not peeped on any girls or women, and always carried a supply of hot water, just in case that Naruto ever unwillingly got in contact with cold water.

As the duo got closer, Naruto recognized the two gate guards.

"Kiba! Shino!"

*Bark*

"Whoa is that Akamaru?" Naruto asked, pointing to the bigger ninken.

"Yes he's Akamaru. So what's up, Naruto?"

"The sky…" Naruto said, looking and pointing upwards.

'…' Thought both Kiba and Shino, before Kiba looked up.

"So it is…" He said sarcastically as he let the gate open.

"Naruto, I'm going to brief Tsunade about our return." Said Jiraiya, before disappearing behind the gate.

"Fine." Said Naruto, before he locked gazes with Hinata.

'Naruto.' Thought a blushing Hinata, staring at Naruto's new wardrobe change.

Naruto's outfit undergoes modification after being torn to shreds during his training with Jiraiya. The outfit retains the orange color as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the color extending from the upper shoulders area to the sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with Naruto moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue. He was currently in boy form, until Kiba splashed a bucket of cold water on him, making him a her. She touched her clothing seal and swapped outfits. Her new outfit looked almost the same as her boy form, but her jacket was much smaller and more form fitting, and open in the front. Her bra was covered in fishnet. Instead of the orange pants that Naruto-kun wore, Naruto-chan instead wore an orange skirt. On her upper left leg and lower right leg were bandages.

A/N Naruto-chans outfit can be found here. Please ignore the spacing.

http : / / browse . deviantart . com / ?qh = §ion; = &q = Naruko# / d113lj6

'Hinata.' Thought a red Naruto, admiring Hinata like he just saw her for the first time, and in a way, she was.

Hinata had ditched her coat and replaced it with a long sleeved hooded coat that showed her figure. The coat's sleeves were white, but the coat itself was a light purple. She was wearing ninja sandals and black, skintight shorts that reached a little above her knees with her kunai and shuriken holster strapped to her right leg.

"So, how are you, Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto-chan.

"Me? I'm fine. What about you Naruto-chan?"

"I'm doing great! Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not at the moment." Replied Hinata. "Why do you ask?"

"Er…I was thinking…let's have a girls night out, just you and me. Interested?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"No of course not!" Said Naruto-chan. "I mean, we're both girls, and it be weird to go on a date." **'At least, until I come into contact with hot water…' **Thought her inner, Naruto-kun.

"Oh…ok." 'Although I wouldn't mind if it were a date…' Hinata's perverted side thought.

* * *

The girls spent the whole day and night out, just having fun. The two became best friends as they got much more comfortable around each other. Unfortunately, night came too fast, and they had to part ways at the front of the Hyuga Mansion.

"Hey Hinata…How do you…fell…about me?" **'MUST…RESIST…can't kiss her!'**

"You're the best girlfriend a girl like me could ask for." 'If only we could kiss…'

'**Aw screw it!' **With that thought, Naruto-chan lipped lock _with_ Hinata-chan, who was surprised, but then melted into the kiss.

"AHEM!"

Startled, the two broke apart for air, completely forgetting that they were at the perimeter of the Hyuga Mansion, where unfortunately, one ticked off Hyuga Hiashi was standing, foot tapping on the ground.

'Wow that was hot! NO-BAD PERVERTED THOUGHTS!' On the outside, Hiashi was glaring.

"Uh sorry about that…I don't know what came over me…" Sheepishly said Naruto-chan.

"Just be sure you don't do it again in my presence…come my daughter." And with that, the Hyuga Patriarch headed inside, followed by a blushing Hinata.

Naruto-chan went home to her apartment, only to find it ransacked. Sighing, Naruto went into her apartment, and cleaned up before going to bed. Her thoughts drifted to Hinata, and the kiss she gave her.

'Why? Why did I kiss her? Do I have feelings for her?' These thought played on her mind, before being answered by her inner. **"I made you kiss her, knowing that you will enjoy it." **Naruto didn't even bother to respond, knowing that it was true…


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto ½

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyubi/inner speaking"**

'**Kyubi/inner thinking'**

_**Jutsu/bloodline**_

* * *

'Why? Why did I kiss her? Do I have feelings for her?' These thought plagued Naruto-chan's mind, before being answered by her inner. **"I made you kiss her, knowing that both of us will enjoy it." **She didn't even bother to respond, knowing in her heart that it was true…

* * *

The next day, Naruto-chan woke up early. She did her morning routines, including brushing her teeth, and showering with hot water, thereby nullifying the curse and making her into a teenage boy again. Naruto-kun wanted to be the girl that he knew was inside his heart today, so after splashing herself, she combed her hair, among other things.

"Let's see here, what to do…' Naruto-chan contemplated, 'I haven't pranked anyone in a long time, so I'll do that!'

* * *

Sakura already had an inner persona, but she turned into the opposite of a banshee whenever she transformed, who was a polite angel-like being who never got truly mad. The villagers made the mistake of turning her into a banshee once. Needless to say, the villagers always carried a couple of hot water bottles with them in order to reverse the curse, because they certainly didn't want a flaming headed banshee to chase after them.

Sakura was walking along the streets when she bumped into Naruto-chan. Naruto began conversing with her politely while reaching for a squirt gun filled with cold water, ready to splash her with it, but then remembered that cold water combined with a relatively calm Sakura would made an angry flaming headed banshee that would proceed to chase her all over town. Naruto-chan quickly hid the squirt gun. Unfortunately, since the temperature was very high, Konohamaru was behind her and threw a water balloon filled with cold water at Naruto. Acting on instinct, Naruto ducked…only for a look of horror to briefly appear on her face and the water balloon to splash itself on Sakura.

"Hey Konohamaru…" Whispered Naruto-chan to Konohamaru.

"What?" Said Konohamaru, unaware of the banshee that he had just made…

"I got one word for you…"

"What's the word?"

Naruto gestured behind herself, and quickly screamed; "RUN!" before she took off.

Konohamaru looked, and quickly paled…

"YOU GOT IT, MA'AM!"

* * *

Naruto-chan passed her apartment while running. But just as Konohamaru passed it, he bumped into Hinata, who was carrying a steaming bowl of ramen. Out of surprise, she tossed the bowl into the air…only to land and splash on a suddenly calm Sakura.

"Sorry about that, you know what happens to me if I touch cold water…I'll be leaving now."

Sakura left, leaving Naruto-chan alone with Hinata. Konohamaru disappeared somehow…

"So…Hinata, want to go somewhere?"

Hinata, remembering the kiss last night, was hesitant at first, but then agreed and started to daydream…

"We'll have a great time. After breakfast, I want to take you to my favorite place in the village. But before I take you there, I have to blindfold you. Agreed?"

"Whatever you say Naruto-chan…" Uttered Hinata, still in her daydream.

* * *

After a quick meal at Ichiraku's, Naruto lead Hinata to the Hokage Monument, and proceeded to climb the stairs there. Naruto lead her to the end of the cliff, and untied the blindfold.

"Open your eyes Hinata."

Hinata opened them and gasped. Naruto had taken her to the Hokage Monument, on top of Yondaime's head. The view was breathtaking. A person could see the whole village from there.

"So…beautiful…thank you Naruto-chan…for showing me this spot."

Hinata turned around, only to be silenced by a pair of lips on her own…

'She's kissing me again…it feels so good though…I want to deepen the kiss…"

Hinata deepens the kiss, which surprises Naruto.

'Wow…this feels much better than last night's kiss…"

Naruto melted into the kiss, but before they could go any further, a flash of light caused the two to separate while blushing and looking around.

"Sorry to interrupt you two…but I have some news that Naruto will want to hear…" Said Sakura, hiding the camera behind her back.

"Give me a moment, so Hinata, does this make us lovers?" Asked Naruto-chan.

Hinata nodded yes with a blush. Naruto-chan then turned to Sakura. "So what is so important that you had to interrupt us?"

"We, that is to say Kakashi-sensei, myself, and you, have been assigned an urgent rescue mission. Intel from Sunagakure has said that the Kazekage, Gaara, has been abducted by Akatsuki!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

This chapter, although shorter then my other chapters, is completed, although there might be a one chapter epilogue taking place at an undetermined time. If you want to see the epilogue, please review! Laterz...


End file.
